A la lueur d'un feu follet
by Griseldis
Summary: Dans trente jours, Harry Potter va mourir des suites d'une terrible maladie. Ce dernier mois de vie, il a choisi de le passer loin de sa famille et de ses amis, reclus à Square Grimmauld, avec pour seule compagnie son ancien rival de l'école, Draco Malfoy...
1. Bla bla

Ô Lecteur (encore que plus probablement Lectrice) arrivé sur cette page en quête d'un Draco/Harry (ou d'un Harry/Draco), sache que non, ce n'est pas une romance, mais bien une histoire d'amitié entre ces deux têtes de mules de Potter et de Malfoy. Ce n'est pas forcément plus simple, la partie « sexe » permettant tout de même de passer sur bien des défauts, et peut-être même que ce n'est pas forcément moins intéressant…

.

* * *

Avant-propos pour ceux qui se souviendraient très vaguement de cette histoire

* * *

.

Bien le bonjour,

Il y a quatre ans, je me lançais toute joyeuse dans une fic à chapitres (en plus longs, les chapitres) tout en sachant que je n'avais jamais été capable d'écrire quelque chose dépassant deux chapitres (ou alors si, des drabbles, mais bon, à cent mots la pièce, ce n'est pas non plus très compliqué de les compter par dizaines)

Bien sûr, je me vautrais lamentablement, non seulement parce que ça me dépassait, mais parce qu'en plus cette saleté de plaie appelé « la vie » devait m'éloigner bah euh… de la si jolie non-vie d'internet.

Je n'ai jamais cessé pourtant d'écrire l'histoire qui suit, encouragée par d'adorables reviews qui me laissent, encore aujourd'hui, le cœur tout gros quand je les relis, mais j'écrivais pour effacer aussitôt, pour réécrire par-dessus, etc. Il y a bien eu le crash d'un ordinateur, mais ne soyons pas faux-jeton, j'avais mes fics sur clef USB. Néanmoins, j'insiste, ce n'est pas seulement par paresse, mais plutôt par manque d'inspiration et parce que, telle une girouette, j'ai changé trente mille fois la fin.

Pour vous donner une idée, la fin originale, c'était Albus et Scorpius, en couple, se rendant sur la tombe de leurs pères respectifs, Draco s'étant suicidé après la mort d'Harry, dans un espèce de remake à la Roméo et Juliette. La fin actuelle c'est… Ah bah non, je ne peux pas le dire, du coup.

Donc, je re-publie cette histoire. Les chapitres du début n'auront pas de grands changements, c'est juste que ça me déprimait de la voir publié en 2009. Il y en aura huit, plus deux interludes, plus un épilogue. Le titre ne change pas. Je reste d'une nullité crasse pour ça.

Un **ENORME merci** (en gras et souligné et si c'était possible en rouge vif et en taille 50) à **stormtrooper2, molly59, elfi, NotreDame, William C. P. W., Vampyse, Jud3, Miss-Clara, felinness, Liibra, Ombre Pluie, NanaPowa, Tigrou19, Xyurz, oli06, Picadilly, entre nos mots, hoa rune, Julia Aris, annadriya **et** indirillan.**

Je crois que chacun de vos mots ont été comme de salutaires coups de pieds au derrière.

Merci aussi à Kitty Scat, ma bêta n'à moi qui se coltine la grammaire et l'orthographe pour mes beaux yeux.

J'arrête là-dessus de vous pomper l'air, et passons donc à la seconde (et définitive) version de : A la lueur d'un feu follet

.

* * *

.


	2. Chapitre 1 : 12, Square Grimmaud

_Disclaimer : Sans surprise, Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris cette histoire que pour mon amusement et je ne touche aucune noise dans l'histoire._

* * *

.

**A la lueur d'un feu follet**

.

.

Chapitre 1 : 12, Square Grimmauld

.

« ENGEANCE IGNOBLE, ATROCITÉ, QUE TON SANG MAUDIT ET IMPUR SE REPANDE ET SE MÊLE A LA MERDE DONT TU ES ISSU ! »

Harry ne put réprimer un petit rire, alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte du 12, Square Grimmauld. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ça faisait du bien de rentrer chez soi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'entrée. Malfoy n'arriverait pas avant un bon quart d'heure.

Ce qui lui laissait largement assez de temps pour une petite discussion avec le portrait de cette chère Walburga Black. Il avait laissé des ordres très précis à Kreattur : il trouva donc ce qu'il cherchait sur la petite table du vestibule. Il ouvrit la bouteille, grimaçant à l'odeur du produit chimique, puis se saisit du chiffon et l'imbiba consciencieusement du liquide transparent. Il s'approcha du rideau qui dissimulait le portrait aux regards des visiteurs, ou plus exactement qui cachaient les visiteurs au portrait, et l'écarta.

« RACLURE INFÂME, COMMENT OSES-TU PROFANER LA DEMEURE DES BLACKAAAIIEEE ! »

Pendant un court instant de stupeur, et de silence, qu'Harry apprécia à sa juste mesure, la vieille femme contempla sa main droite auquel il manquait l'auriculaire.

Le cinquième doigt était remplacé par un vide jaunâtre.

« QU'AS-TU FAIT, MISERABLE CHIEN ?

— Vous venez de faire connaissance avec un produit moldu appelé le décapant, » expliqua-t-il avec un sourire qu'il ne put empêcher d'être juste un peu condescendant et satisfait.

« Dans un mois cette maison sera la propriété de Draco Malfoy, votre petit-neveu, Sang-Pur de surcroît. Je vous recommande donc de faire vœu de silence pendant tout ce mois parce que sinon… » Il brandit le chiffon : « ...je vous laisse aveugle, sourde et muette, et vous ne verrez, littéralement, jamais le jour où un descendant des Black possèdera à nouveau Square Grimmauld »

Walburga Black pâlit, sa chair cireuse arborant à présent une teinte linceul et Harry se demandant pendant un instant si elle allait avoir une attaque (si un portrait magique pouvait avoir une attaque, d'ailleurs), mais elle sembla reprendre contenance, ferma la bouche et le dévisagea avec un regard de haine terrible. Il referma le rideau. Pas un murmure.

Harry ricana, et fut pris d'un léger vertige.

L'odeur du décapant songea-t-il, en lâchant le chiffon. Ou alors la fatigue du voyage.

S'appuyant sur les murs, il arriva jusqu'au petit salon, où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il restait encore deux heures avant sa potion de midi, il ne tiendrait jamais jusque-là ! Sans compter que Malfoy arriverait entre temps et qu'il se voyait mal discuter pour la énième fois des clauses du contrat alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un manège.

Il faudrait faire avec, pourtant.

Une petite voix insidieuse, qui avait le même ton horripilant que prenait Hermione quand elle leur faisait la morale, à Ron et à lui, glissa qu'il aurait pu manger quelque chose ce matin, ou dormir cette nuit, ou même s'épargner la fatigue du voyage et qu'alors il ne se sentirait pas comme le jour de son mariage.**(1) **Le simple souvenir de cette journée le fit sourire et il se laissa aller à l'évocation de ces moments remplies d'une joie si intense que les années n'en avaient pas altéré les teintes.

Ginny, remontant l'allée au bras d'Arthur, plus belle que jamais dans sa robe de mariée, le fameux diadème de tante Muriel sur la tête.

Ginny, qu'à l'époque il aimait comme un fou, et qu'aujourd'hui il aimait encore plus, si cela était possible.

Ginny, avec ses cheveux roux sagement coiffés en arrière et son bouquet de roses et de fleurs d'oranger.

Elle souriait avec assurance, alors que lui-même se sentait sur le point de vomir, plus à cause du stress que des conséquences de l'ivresse de la veille. Oh comme il tremblait en passant l'anneau à son doigt ! Il avait d'ailleurs bien failli le faire tomber. Elle, elle avait été parfaite, d'une sérénité presque vexante, comme si ce n'était pas le jour le plus important de leur vie. Plus tard, elle lui confesserait qu'elle se sentait au moins aussi nerveuse que lui.

De retour au présent, il contempla ses mains. Il ne portait plus son alliance aujourd'hui, elle était trop grande pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais été très musculeux, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire, mais il était maintenant maigre, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, même dans son enfance.

Les Dursley le nourrissaient, sinon correctement, du moins suffisamment pour que sa maigreur ne semble suspecte ni aux yeux de l'infirmière de l'école, ni, pire encore, aux yeux des voisins ! La tante Pétunia se serait juste évanouie de honte si une voisine lui avait dit que son neveu avait l'air de souffrir de faim.

L'oncle Vernon était mort six ans plus tôt, d'une crise cardiaque. Harry avait assisté à l'enterrement, de loin, mêlé aux employés de son entreprise. Il était parti avant la fin de la cérémonie, mais il avait été voir sa tante, quelques semaines plus tard. Ils s'étaient rendus ensemble sur la tombe de sa mère à Godric Hollow. Une sorte de pèlerinage, trente ans après sa mort. Une journée étrange, silencieuse, où pour la première fois, ils s'étaient sentis connectés. L'espace de quelques heures, ils avaient été une famille.

Il avait froid maintenant. Il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée, et Kreattur n'était pas là, sans doute occupé aux derniers préparatifs. Harry allait se lever pour aller chercher un pull et une couverture au premier, lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

Il eut un minuscule instant d'incertitude. Et si c'était Ginny ? Ou Hermione ? Ou pire, Ginny *et* Hermione ? C'était bien sûr ridicule, aucune d'entre elles n'avaient les clefs de la nouvelle serrure et elles n'auraient pu passer outre les protections de la maison, pas sans qu'il le sache du moins, mais…

« Malfoy, c'est toi ? »

Après quelques secondes, son ancien rival apparut sur le pas de la porte du salon. Harry laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Et qui voulais-tu que ce soit, Potter ? »

Malfoy n'avait pas changé. Si son visage s'était affiné et avait perdu toute trace des rondeurs de l'enfance, et si ses vêtements, quoique de coupe élégante, n'était visiblement pas neufs, il gardait cet air hautain et cet accent traînant qui donnait à Harry une furieuse envie de lui écraser son poing sur la figure. Ce qui augurait plutôt mal de la suite.

Harry ferma les yeux, se rappela qu'il avait voulu que les choses soient comme ça, et que surtout, c'était ce qui était juste.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy, ça te gênerait de m'apporter une couverture ?

— Tu ne peux pas demander à l'elfe de maison ?

— Il n'est pas là pour l'instant, mais il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

— Et bien, puisqu'il semblerait que tes désirs soient des ordres, ta Majesté. »

D'un geste de baguette, Malfoy fit apparaître un plaid épais et doux qui se déposa de lui-même sur Harry.

« Les couleurs Serpentard, c'était obligé ?

— Ne sommes-nous pas dans l'antre maléfique des Black ?

— Pour l'instant, c'est celle de Potter.

— Et dans un tout petit mois ce sera la mienne.

— Ravi de voir que cela te réjouisse.

— Navré que tu doives crever au passage. »

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Vraiment ?

— Non. »

Le blond avait enlevé son manteau, et inspectait la pièce, comme s'il voulait graver tous les détails dans sa mémoire. Il avait l'air vraiment impressionné.

« Merlin, Potter, la décoration est à chier. Je ne te dis même pas combien ça va coûter pour en refaire un truc potable. »

Harry soupira.

« De toutes manières, tu auras largement de quoi avec ce que je te laisse.

— Quelle horreur. Evite de me rappeler que je te dois quelque chose. Même si ce n'est que justice et que tu ne fais que me rendre une partie de l'héritage de mon arrière-grand-père.

— Je te fais l'aumône, tu veux dire ?

— Potter, à moins que tu ne veuilles que j'abrège tes souffrances, ne continue pas sur cette voie.

— Et pourquoi pas… » Harry sembla hésiter sur les mots. « Pourquoi pas… le cadeau d'un ami ? »

Malfoy le regarda, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois et dit, très doucement : « Potter, je ne suis pas ton ami, je ne le serai jamais. Si j'ai accepté cette mascarade, c'est parce que dans un mois, tu seras mort et j'aurai de quoi offrir à mon fils tout ce qu'il veut. »

Harry hocha la tête, et s'étonna de se sentir tellement déçu, même si après tout, la réaction du blond n'avait rien de surprenant. Il n'accepterait jamais sa main tendue, parce que lui-même l'avait rejeté une fois, il y avait très longtemps (toute une vie) dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express.

« Au fait, tu as le contrat ? »

Autant en finir tout de suite, avant qu'il ne se sente trop fatigué. Déjà, le poids de la couverture sur son corps, et la chaleur qu'elle retenait provoquait en lui une torpeur délicieuse

« Bien sûr que j'ai le contrat. Tu veux le relire ? »

Tout en parlant, le blond avait sorti de sa poche un paquet enveloppé de papier kraft et un tout petit sac et après avoir posé ce dernier sur la table, lui avait rendu sa taille normale. Il en extirpa une chemise de carton qu'il ouvrit.

Avec un geste un peu cérémonieux, il tendit son contenu, une unique feuille de parchemin, à Harry. Ce dernier la prit tout en jetant un regard dissimulé au paquet, et malgré lui, frissonna.

Après quelques minutes de silence, que Malfoy occupa en explorant la pièce et en critiquant chacun des éléments de décoration, Harry déclara que tout était en ordre et qu'ils ne manquaient plus que leurs deux signatures.

Il posa le parchemin sur la petite table basse, et saisissant la plume que le blond lui tendait, grimaça.

Cette plume écarlate lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenirs, celles de retenues interminables en compagnie de cette chère Dolores Umbridge. Cela dit, Malfoy avait exigé un contrat de sang, impossible à invalider, légalement parlant, du moment que les conditions étaient remplies. La famille d'Harry ne pourrait jamais le faire casser.

Il écrivit son nom en petites lettres serrées et tendit la plume à Malfoy qui signa à son tour, une signature tarabiscotée, et Harry se l'imagina, enfant, pratiquant avec acharnement pour arriver à ce résultat.

L'opération n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute, et s'était faite dans un silence total. Alors que le blond rangeait le parchemin, les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas un mot, pas un regard.

D'ailleurs, leurs visages étaient parfaitement inexpressifs, comme si ce qu'ils venaient de faire n'avaient aucune importance.

« Bien, puisque tout est réglé, il faut à présent élever toutes les défenses. Et sceller la porte, dit Harry, en se levant difficilement.

— Est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire ? » Insista Malfoy. C'était le point du contrat qui avait été le plus débattu.

« Crois-moi, Ginny est redoutablement douée en Sortilèges, Hermione est redoutablement douée en tout et Ron est assez têtu pour démonter Londres brique par brique s'il le faut.

— Ou de la contestable vertu d'avoir des amis Gryffondor, Potter. Tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher ?

— Pas avant une semaine.

— Quoi une semaine ?

— C'est dans une semaine que je ne pourrais plus marcher.

— Ah.

— Tu es censé le savoir, lui reprocha Harry. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas lu le livre ?

— Si, mais j'avoue que ça ne m'a pas vraiment passionné. Quant à retenir les détails…

— Tu devrais. Ça évitera les surprises.

— De toutes manières, je suppose que tu auras à cœur de me les rappeler. »

Harry esquissa un haussement d'épaule, et tout en s'appuyant sur les murs, arriva jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Malfoy le suivait derrière, guettant une chute qu'il jugeait, au vu du balancement de Potter, de plus en plus probable.

« Nous y voilà, » soupira Harry, et un peu de sueur perlait sur son front. « Prêt ? » chuchota-t-il, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas la force de parler plus haut que pour ne pas être entendu.

Malfoy acquiesça, et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux se concentrer.

Il leva sa baguette, au-dessus de sa tête, puis la baissa lentement, et exécuta avec fluidité une série de gestes compliqués tout en prononçant l'incantation.

Un ruban blanc, qui ressemblait vaguement à un gros ver répugnant, sortit paresseusement de la baguette et flotta un instant, comme incertain.

— C'est normal, maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer. Toi après il faudra que tu en reprennes le contrôle, » recommanda Harry.

Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel, avec un soupir ostensible.

Harry s'avança et tendit la main gauche, et le ruban, comme attiré, s'approcha. Puis une fois qu'il eut effleuré les doigts maigres il s'enroula immédiatement autour du bras, remontant avec une rapidité fulgurante jusqu'à l'épaule et de là, il s'enfonça littéralement dans la poitrine du brun qui s'écroula avec un cri, la main crispée au niveau du cœur.

Malfoy sembla hésiter à lui porter secours, mais avant qu'il ait pris une décision, le ruban était ressorti de la poitrine d'Harry. Il avait à présent une intense couleur rouge sang d'assez mauvais augure et il s'approchait du blond, mais celui-ci recommença l'incantation, et dessina dans l'air trois runes, fermeture, rejet, et protection que le ruban dessina à son tour. Finalement, Malfoy désigna la porte et le ruban s'y précipita comme il l'avait fait pour Harry, mais cette fois, ne ressortit pas. Les trois runes se dessinèrent chacune à la suite l'une de l'autre sur le panneau de bois, dans cette même teinte sanglante, puis il y eut comme un vague scintillement et plus rien.

Le sort était terminé. La porte était fermée à présent, et immunisée contre à peu près toutes les attaques, magiques ou physiques.

Malfoy se laissa glisser par terre, au côté d'Harry qui n'avait pas fait un geste pour se relever.

« Tu l'as brillamment réussi, félicitations.

— Il demande beaucoup d'énergie. Pas tant pour le créer que pour le garder sous contrôle. Il ne reste plus à espérer que ce sera aussi efficace contre les Rôdeurs que contre des humains. »

— Ce n'est pas une protection spécifique contre les Rôdeurs, c'est une protection contre tout. Si elle n'est pas plus utilisée, c'est qu'elle nécessite non seulement le consentement du gardien, mais qu'en plus, ça n'empêcherait pas pour autant quelqu'un de faire un trou dans le mur juste à côté pour entrer.

— C'est bien ce que je disais depuis le début : c'est comme construire un couvercle en acier pour une boite en carton, absolument inutile.

— Pas du tout. Le reste de la boite en carton, ce sont les murs de Grimmauld Place. Tes ancêtres étaient des sacrés paranoïaques. La seule faiblesse qu'il y avait dans le réseau de protection, c'était, évidemment, la porte. Il devait bien y avoir un endroit par lequel les gens puissent entrer. D'ailleurs, n'essaie pas de sortir par une fenêtre quand toutes les protections sont activées. C'est un coup à perdre un bras.

— J'en prends bonne note : je ne dois pas le faire mur. Tu te sens capable de te relever tout seul ? »

Harry eut la stupide fierté d'hocher la tête, et Malfoy le regarda se remettre péniblement debout sans tenter un geste. Mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement que, toute honte bue, Harry choisit de s'appuyer contre Malfoy. Il n'aurait jamais la force de dresser toutes les protections de la maison avant d'avoir pris sa potion.

« Nous ferons le reste cet après-midi, » décida-t-il. « Retournons au salon. »

Une fois dans la pièce, il lâcha l'autre homme et se dirigea à petits pas vers le canapé, où il se laissa tomber.

Il agrippa le plaid, et déclara d'une voix hachée : « Je vais dormir un peu. Ta chambre est au premier, celle avec la porte bleue. Je dois prendre ma potion à midi. Le repas sera servi avant. »

Puis il ferma les yeux, et sembla s'endormir aussitôt.

.

* * *

.

Draco se sentait vaguement nauséeux.

C'était en partie à cause du sort, qui flirtait dangereusement avec la magie noire, mais aussi à cause de Potter.

L'homme était maigre et extrêmement faible. Le moindre geste semblait lui coûter et il se déplaçait à petits pas lents, comme un vieillard.

Il se sentait profondément perturbé en songeant que la forme recroquevillée sur le canapé avait son âge, et que cette poitrine qui se soulevait avec difficulté appartenait à celui qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Draco secoua la tête.

Lui-même était en bonne santé, merci bien, et il était ridicule de se sentir touché par la tragédie que se jouait Potter.

Bien sûr, ce dernier ne voulait certainement pas mourir, mais c'était lui qui avait décidé que sa mort devait être pitoyable et solitaire. Et que dire du sort contre les Rôdeurs ! Les Rôdeurs étaient d'étranges créatures, vivant exclusivement en Islande, et d'après le peu qu'on en savait de moins en moins courants, et qui, lorsqu'un humain mourrait, tentait à tout prix d'entrer dans la chambre pour le voir, quitte à tuer quiconque s'interposerait. Ils ne faisaient rien si l'on ne les en empêchaient pas, ils restaient juste là, à regarder l'agonie et s'en allait dès que le moribond avait rendu son dernier soupir, ne s'intéressant ni au cadavre, ni à aucun de ses proches ou même à leurs éventuelles victimes. On n'avait jamais relevé de cas, où, en dehors de ces circonstances précises, ils avaient tué un humain. On avait parfois suggéré qu'ils étaient comme des Détraqueurs, des dévoreurs d'âme, mais en réalité personne ne savait pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Ils passaient toujours par la porte, et rien, ni sort de protection, ni un obstacle matériel ne pouvaient les retenir, jusqu'au jour où un sorcier avait eu l'idée de lier le cœur du moribond à la porte. C'était une magie protectrice très puissante, et comme elle incluait un sacrifice, quoique volontaire, elle dansait entre la fine ligne qui démarquait la Magie Blanche de la Magie Noire. Cette fois-là, la maison du sorcier avait subi l'assaut des Rôdeurs, mais quand le mourant avait rendu son dernier souffle et que la porte s'était rouverte, les Rôdeurs avaient déjà vidé les lieux.

C'est ce qu'avait fait Potter. Il avait lié la porte à son cœur. Les runes, liées à sa vie, ne cesserait de fonctionner que lorsqu'il serait mort.

C'était d'un ridicule ! Il disait que c'était la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit pour empêcher ses proches d'entrer et de devoir supporter le spectacle de son dernier mois d'agonie ! Un gros tas de niaiseries, voilà ce que c'était. Potter n'aurait eu qu'à se suicider ou à partir à l'autre bout du monde plutôt que de se terrer dans un lieu familier.

Ce que Draco savait, c'est que si lui-même avait été dans le même cas, c'est avec Scorpius qu'il aurait vécu jusqu'au dernier instant, c'est près de son fils qu'il aurait choisi de mourir.

La pensée de Scorpius serra le cœur de Draco. Le père et le fils ne s'étaient jamais séparé plus d'une journée, et la seule perspective de passer un mois sans le voir, sans même lui parler, l'épouvantait.

Pourtant, c'est pour lui qu'il faisait tout ça, qu'il participait à cette mascarade grotesque. Après la guerre, le Ministère avait confisqué tous les biens des Malfoy, y compris le Manoir, en guise de dédommagement, et les comptes secrets, dans des banques moldues en Suisse, avaient été largement mis à profit pour payer l'indulgence des juges. Certes, son père n'avait pas pu échapper à Azkaban, une sentence de dix ans, dont il n'avait effectué que cinq ans, suivi de cinq autre années de privation de baguette lui-même, quoique Marqué, n'avait été condamné qu'à trois ans de prison, avec sursis, mais cela restait négligeable au vu de ce qu'avait reçu d'autres Mangemorts. Cette bienveillance n'était pas juste dû à des généreux pots-de-vin mais aussi, et peut-être même surtout, à l'influence qu'avait eu l'action de Narcissa sur le cours de ce qui s'appellerait par la suite la Bataille de Poudlard.

Le peu qu'il restait de la fortune, officielle et officieuse, était engagée à long terme, et Draco savait qu'il devait à son mariage avec Astoria d'avoir pu garder un certain niveau de vie. Certes, lui et ses parents auraient eu tout de même assez pour survivre mais la pensée de ses parents dans un bungalow moldu lui retournait le cœur. Sa mère surtout, avait déjà tellement souffert !

Mais dans un mois, Draco aurait le titre de propriété du 12, Square Grimmauld dans la poche, et un demi-million de gallions dans son coffre à Gringotts. Largement de quoi recommencer. Avec le sens des affaires de Lucius, ses contacts et Draco pour offrir une image moins équivoque que celle de son père, en vingt ans, ils auraient, non pas récupéré la colossale fortune de la famille, mais ils auraient au moins décuplé la somme de départ. Et puis il y avait une autre destination à ce demi-million, bien plus importante aux yeux de Draco : offrir à son fils l'enfance dorée qu'il méritait.

Personne ne lui ferait jamais de cadeau ou ne lui tendrait la main. Il serait toujours montré du doigt et rejeté pour des fautes qu'il n'avait pas commises. Il se frotterait bien assez vite à la laideur du monde et à son injustice. Jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, car c'était à Poudlard qu'il irait, et certainement pas à Durmstrang, à Beauxbâtons ou à Salem, Draco voulait que la vie de Scorpius soit comme un rêve.

Et si pour cela il devait passer presque un mois à essuyer la bave du menton tremblotant de Potter, et bien soit.

Ragaillardi par la pensée de son fils, Draco décida de visiter la maison, dont il n'avait qu'un très vague souvenir.

Il supposa que les deux seules choses dont il se rappelait, la collection de têtes d'elfes empaillées et la tapisserie où son nom apparaissait en lettres d'or, avaient fini à la poubelle depuis un bon bout de temps.

Quant aux artefacts magiques et aux livres et grimoires anciens que contenait la vieille demeure, Potter l'avait au préalable prévenu que tout avait rejoint les collections de la partie sorcière du British Museum ou le Département des Mystères.

Ce qui était, bien sûr, un incroyable gâchis, même si cela n'avait, hélas, rien d'étonnant.

Comptez sur un Gryffondor pour gâcher systématiquement tout ce que ça pouvait.

Draco eut vite fait de parcourir le rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvait, outre le salon où ronflait Potter, un autre salon, plus grand, la cuisine, une salle à manger, un bureau immense et deux salles de bain. Certaines portes refusèrent de s'ouvrir, notamment celle qui devait conduire à la cave. Il fut très surpris en revanche d'ouvrir une des portes du grand salon et de tomber sur un jardin, mal entretenu mais de taille respectable.

Au premier étage, il découvrit la bibliothèque, et ses étagères tristement vides, une salle d'étude, et cinq grandes chambres, toutes pourvues de meubles modernes et moldus. Celle de Potter, peinte dans les tons jaunes et avec une moquette horrible, lui agressa la rétine, mais la sienne, qui entre les murs, les meubles et les rideaux, jonglait sur différentes nuances de bleus, était presque agréable. Il en profita pour y laisser ses bagages, et les agrandir (certains vêtements étaient tout simplement irrécupérables s'ils étaient réduits trop longtemps) puis reprit son exploration.

Le couloir du deuxième étage n'avait pas les murs lambrissés du premier, et s'il n'y avait pas moins de dix chambres, elles étaient bien plus petites. D'ailleurs, contrairement à celles du premier qui disposaient chacune de sa salle de bain, il n'y en avait ici que deux, communes à l'étage.

L'escalier menant au troisième, d'une facture solide mais grossière, conduisait à des combles, partiellement aménagés en salle de loisir, avec certains jeux, comme le billard, qu'il reconnut et d'autres qui étaient sans doute moldus. La porte qui menait à la seconde partie, et qui débouchait sans doute sur le grenier, refusa de s'ouvrir, et son Alohomora ne lui attira qu'un bruit de pet de la serrure.

Potter n'avait pas menti en lui disant que la maison avait un sale caractère et qu'il faudrait qu'il en soit le propriétaire pour qu'elle se montre docile.

Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était bientôt la demie de onze heures, et qu'il avait donc passé une bonne heure à visiter la maison, et à fouiller un peu partout sans le moindre complexe.

Potter avait parlé d'une potion qu'il devait prendre à midi, et d'un repas préalable. Son petit-déjeuner lui semblait bien loin et Draco avait plutôt faim. Il songea que l'elfe de Potter avait dû revenir, même s'il n'avait pas eu la courtoisie de venir voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose.

« Elfe ! » Appela-t-il, ne connaissant pas son nom.

Il y eut aussitôt un bruit de transplanage, et un elfe particulièrement vieux (et vraiment très laid, ce qui n'était pas peu dire) s'inclina devant lui.

« Que désire le maître ?

— Quel est ton nom, elfe ?

— Kreattur, Maître.

— Et où en est le repas, Kreattur ?

— Il sera prêt à être servi dans dix minutes, Maître.

— Bien. Et à présent ouvre cette porte. »

Draco désigna la porte du grenier. Ce n'est pas qu'il voulait tellement le visiter, mais il se sentait puérilement offusqué du refus d'obtempérer du panneau de bois.

« Maître Harry n'aime pas les fouineurs, Maître, » dit sévèrement l'elfe, et Draco se sentit estomaqué.

Cette misérable créature venait de l'insulter et de refuser de lui obéir. C'était tout bonnement invraisemblable.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre et d'ordonner à cette insolente chose de se punir de manière particulièrement mauvaise et cruelle, l'elfe s'était de nouveau incliné et avait disparu.

Incroyable, grogna-t-il en redescendant, Potter avait même réussi à corrompre son elfe de maison !

Lorsqu'il rejoignit le petit salon, le brun dormait toujours, et Draco le secoua doucement.

« Potter, c'est l'heure de manger et de prendre ta potion. »

Pas un murmure.

Allons bon, il ne lui avait tout de même pas claqué dans les pattes dès le premier jour, si ?

« Hey, Potty, j'ai faim ! »

Cette fois-ci, il lui agrippa l'épaule, et le releva brusquement.

Il y eut un froncement de sourcils, un gémissement plaintif, et après un bâillement, sa Majesté ouvrit les yeux.

« Hmm…'alfoy ?

— En chair, en os et en élégance, Potter, maintenant bouge. »

La sieste lui avait fait du bien et il avait l'air moins agonisant. Il se leva avec lenteur mais se dirigea vers la salle à manger sans avoir besoin de s'appuyer sur le mur.

Le repas, une tourte aux poissons accompagnée d'un gratin de purée de pommes de terre ne remporta pas l'unanimité. Si Potter s'en régala et s'en resservit deux parts (Etait-il réellement malade ?), Draco fut nettement plus circonspect. Les Malfoy n'avaient rejoint l'Angleterre qu'après la Révolution Française et ils avaient adopté tous les us et coutumes de leur patrie d'adoption, la cuisine exceptée.

D'ailleurs, le blond détestait le poisson en général et le haddock en particulier. Soupirant, il se contenta de remplir son assiette de purée en regardant Potter engloutir la tourte avec un air de profond contentement.

Le dessert, un crumble aux poires, venait d'être apporté, et Draco allait presque se réconcilier avec la gastronomie anglaise quand toute la maison se mit soudain à trembler.

Potter se leva en jurant.

« Kreattur ! appela-t-il. Ma potion, vite !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda le blond au même instant.

— Ils essaient d'entrer dans la maison ! Suis-moi, il faut dresser toutes les défenses. »

Pas besoin de demander qui étaient les « ils » en question. Potter-Weasley, Weasley-Granger et Weasley tout court, avec en options quelques autres Weasley.

L'elfe apparut, et tendit à son maître un verre rempli d'une potion rouge presque noir dont celui-ci s'empara avec une avidité incroyable.

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda boire avec fascination. A mesure que le brun avalait, il semblait renaître. Ses rides s'estompaient et sa peau retrouvait l'apparence de la santé. Même ses épis avaient l'air de se redresser.

Les murs de la maison n'en continuaient pas moins de trembler, et une fois que Potter eut fini de boire, il se mit à courir en direction du bureau.

Draco le suivit sans se presser.

Une des portes de la pièce, qui une heure plus tôt avait obstinément refusé de s'ouvrir, donnait à présent sur un escalier de pierres en colimaçon qui descendait.

Le brun dévala les marches, et se précipita au centre de la pièce souterraine. Lorsque Draco le rejoignit, il avait déjà les deux mains sur une colonne de pierres grises couverte de runes qui s'illuminaient au fur et à mesure que les sorts de protections se mettaient en place.

Comme beaucoup de vieilles demeures magiques, Square Grimmauld possédait ce qu'on appelait un Pilier de Fondation. Reliquat de la magie naine, ces artefacts donnaient vie à la demeure et lui conféraient une extraordinaire protection. Une maison ne pouvait être incartable ou protéger par un Gardien du Secret que si elle possédait un Pilier de Fondation. En ce moment, Potter activait le Pilier et les sorts gravés dans la pierre de la colonne. Bien sûr, cela demandait une énergie considérable.

Draco restait à distance respectueuse. Les Piliers pouvaient avoir des réactions désagréables. Celui du Manoir Malfoy par exemple, envoyait les intrus qui s'approchaient trop près de lui dans une oubliette.

Sa tante Bellatrix y était restée pendant deux jours entiers, d'ailleurs. Draco suspectait son père de l'avoir su seulement quelques heures après sa disparition et d'avoir sciemment laissé la femme moisir dans le cachot.

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours détesté sa belle-sœur.

La plupart des sorts gravés sur le Pilier pulsaient à présent d'une lumière bleue pâle qui donnait à la pièce des allures d'aquarium. Les murs ne tremblaient plus.

Et Potter était écroulé par terre.

Draco se précipita en maugréant. Tous les bienfaits de la potion s'étaient estompés, et le brun avait de nouveau l'air d'un mourant. Impossible de l'immobiliser et de le faire léviter vu qu'il fallait éviter trop de contact avec la magie et qu'après avoir activé autant de sorts de protections, même si c'était le Pilier qui abritait les sorts et les nourrissait en magie, Potter était sans doute près d'atteindre la limite du choc anaphylactique. Draco ne se sentait pas de se retrouver avec un cadavre dès le premier jour. Il le prit donc dans ses bras le corps évanoui dans une parodie de prince et de princesse et remonta dans le bureau, ne cognant même pas involontairement la tête de la belle endormie contre un des murs.

Le blond le fit se coucher dans le canapé, puis, avec un geste d'une étonnante douceur il prit le plaid et l'en recouvrit.

Pendant un instant, il regarda le visage maigre de Potter, sa peau grise et une immense vague de pitié l'envahit.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ce sentiment inopportun. Et puis, il avait mieux à faire, comme rendre visite à Kreattur et exiger de voir le menu du mois à suivre parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il meurt d'inanition, ou qu'il se mette à la cuisine anglaise.

.

* * *

**(1)** C'était le lendemain de son enterrement de vie de garçon. George n'avait rien glissé dans le punch mais Bill l'avait préparé avec de l'alcool gobelin. Terrible, l'alcool gobelin. Pourtant, Harry pensait que sa nausée persistante et ses vertiges avaient plutôt à voir avec le trac de la cérémonie, parce que quand il avait embrassé sa femme, SA femme, il avait été guéri, d'un seul coup.

* * *

_Du coup, je sais pas si c'est très moral de le demander du coup, mais... Review ?_


End file.
